Nothing Gold Can Stay
by A Pen and a Piece of Mind
Summary: Their tears fall down like rain. He can only stare her down as she stares back. Because nothing gold can stay, she will always run.


_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own 'Lost' or the characters from said show. _

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

_I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this, it seems, are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor ('Blind' - Lifehouse)  
_

She packs, first in a rush but then she slows down. She begins to remember their life together, or at least up until this point. The crash, the day she stitched him up, everything on the island and after. Her trial. The proclamation that she was in fact, not guilty. Their wedding, the day they moved into their house. Every memory plays like a movie in her mind, but she cannot stay in the loving house.

She never stays anywhere, for even though she has no reason to, she needs to run. A true runner's heart can never be stopped, no matter who's attempting to do so.

She feverishly shoves more of her things into one of two suitcases. After she's done, she zips them up and turns to exit the bedroom, _their _bedroom. He is standing there, waiting for her. He has been watching since she reached the end of her trip down memory lane.

His eyes tell her everything she needs to know. He's hurt, wounded like a bird hunted for sport. Looking at his features, he might as well have been bleeding out of an open wound. Pain, sadness, and anger all shown in one giant mesh of an expression. His eyes are watered but he will not cry.

She feels a dam of water build in her eyes when she sees his expression. He's the only person who ever gets to see the real her behind the mask of the ex-criminal. She attempts to fight back the wall but it doesn't work. Her tears fall and so do his.

A sob wracks her body before she manages to whisper something that only hurts him further.

"Jack, I have to."

His tears fall harder now, but he is silently crying. If he wiped away the tears and left the puffy red eyes he would only look as if he has allergies. He does not wipe them away, he lets them fall, he wants her to see his weakness because he has seen hers so many times before.

"No."

It is an order but the meaning is impossible to sink in when his lip quivers after he says it. His no only lets her know how much she is hurting him by leaving.

"Listen to me. I-I need to leave. . .I'm so sorry. . .I told you people get hurt over me."

Her works are broken by her sobs, as if she is gasping for air while she drowns in her tears. Her apology goes unnoticed because she is hurting him and she knows it.

"People only get hurt because you leave, Kate."

He blocks the doorway, stopping her even if she attempts to break away. His words seem to strike something deep within her, almost convincing her, almost.

"Find someone who's better for you."

It is a command: she is commanding him not to love her, not to care so much about her; only he does. He ignores her order because nothing will convince his aching heart. He is in love with her and he will not let her leave, he can't let her leave.

There is a new fire burning in his eyes. He slowly begins his speech, one that she knows will leave her crying harder and begging him to forgive her.

"The day I met you I knew I loved you. I can't let you leave because it'll kill me knowing I could have stopped you and I didn't. If you're leaving, then I'm leaving."

He pulls out a duffel bag from the closet and shoves his own clothes into it.

"You're the only person who I've ever cared this much about. Not even when I was married the first time did I feel anything like this. I'll follow you wherever you go. . .there's no one who could possibly be better for me than you, Kate."

She places a hand on his and stops his packing. His tears have stopped, he looks determined and her own sobs have ended their torturous claim over her body.

She unzips the suitcase and begins to take out her clothes and place them into her dresser drawers. Her silent apology ringing loud and clear in his heart and mind. He feels a tremendous weight leave his body as he watches her do the very simple but tremendous task of unpacking. He helps her and they leave the bedroom together, walking downstairs to have their dinner.

The aching feeling leaves his heart but he knows it will only be temporary, for she will try to run away again. Their love burns strong but they both know nothing gold can stay, and she will never stop running.

**The End**


End file.
